Acceptance:Student Sorting/Laila de Forest
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. *She's very polite, having been raised a princess. She has a big heart, full of compassion, always seeking to help out others. She's trustworthy, too. And loyal. Her entire family is, to be fair, but her loyalty extends mostly to friends and family above all. It's a dangerous thing to have when she could (although unrealistically) be the Queen of Denmark one day. *Her loyalty. Like I said above, she puts her friends and family above all, and that's a dangerous thing to have when she could (although unrealistically) be the Queen of Denmark one day. She's also borderline naïve - she always believes there's good in even the darkest of people. She's the kind of person that'll consistently take in people who hurt her and lie to her, unless she's told otherwise by someone else. She's emotional, too. It's difficult for her to not become emotionally invested in someone or something. It winds up with a sad Laila most the time, but alas, it's something she can't help. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? *'She'd like to head into the world of politics, in America if not in Denmark. Politics runs in her blood. She's royalty, after all, and has been brought up in an environment where her family is heavily involved with it. She doesn't want to be the odd one out, to be honest.' 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? *'It'd likely be spent back home, in the Amalienborg Palace. She'd start the day off with a family breakfast, an occurrence that's very rare nowadays. It'd likely be followed by going out shopping with her mother, later on going for a walk through the garden with her father, talking about anything and everything. She'd then spend some time talking and playing with her brothers, before she's ushered off to be with her sister (and learn some ladlylike manners, apparently). She'd likely be saved by her grandfather afterwards, who'll have just enough time to bring her to the Quad before he has to attend more meetings. She'd like to end the day with a family dinner. No politics, no nothing. Just her and her family.' 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? *'Her mother's diamond ring - The oldest female of each generation in her mother's family has had that necklace in their possession, dating back to some of their oldest ancestors. It's worth everything to her. She hopes to pass it onto her daughter one day.' *'Her crown - While nowadays it's not really used by anyone other than the King and Queen, Laila still has a crown back in the palace. She loves to wear it, it reminds her of who she is and where she belongs.' *'Her wand - It keeps her tied to the wizarding world, a place she's new to yet so desperate to learn more of. She can't believe there's a world that's hidden away from no-majs' eyes.' *'Access to the palace's library - It has vast information on just about everything, information she hopes to one day possess. She's thirsty for knowledge, y'know.' *'A picture of her with her family - She loves looking at it, simply because it soothes her homesickness, reminding her of her roots and how loved and missed she is back home.' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? *'She knows next to nothing of the wizarding society, so she wouldn't be able to formulate a proper answer as of yet.' 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? *'She has knowledge of the houses, thus having no preference.' The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Born and raised a princess, Laila is one of the most well-mannered people you'll ever meet. She fits the standard, having a big heart full of compassion. She's trustworthy and loyal, though it extends to friends and family before it does to her own people, given it's under the right circumstances. She was raised a thoughtful, humble, friendly young girl, traits that she has kept throughout the years. She's charismatic, a key trait every royal before her has possessed. It's what makes her a natural at it, supposedly. You know, aside from her leadership qualities, but that's a different matter. She has great social skills, though they're sometimes overshadowed by how timid she can be at times. Whilst it's something she hopes will fade away as time goes on, she knows there's a long way to go. Attending a whole new school, with a whole different kind of people in an entirely different society sure will help, right? Attentive as hell, Laila is good at reading people and the intentions they possess. Her mother used to joke she was an empath, once she found out about her child's magic. Compassionate and empathetic, it's easy for Luisa to understand people. She's good at analyzing people - she knows how to break them down and understand them as a whole, be able to relate to what they're going through as humans. As someone whose gift is empathy, though not necessarily a magical attribute, its to be expected. While its a big strength for her, its also a big weakness. It makes her an even softer person, potentially too soft to sit on the throne. It makes her see people with an even more gentle view. Though her loyalty still remains tightly with her friends and family, the fact that she's open to see how other people feel makes her less prone to being intimidated by - or scared of - new people. Laila is a perfectionist. She's very meticulous with details, especially if her work is important. She's a hard working person, you can't ever take that attribute away from her. In that aspect, she's very responsible and reliable. She assumes it comes with the amount of responsibility that will one day lay on her shoulders, sort of like a preparation. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Princess Laila Mathilda Françoise was born 17 August 2016 at Amalienborg Palace in Copenhagen, to Crown Princess Dana - soon to become Queen Dana I - and Frederick de Forest, who later on will without a doubt become King Frederick X. With twin brother Christen, younger brothers Felix and Alexander, Laila is the first and only daughter of King Frederick X and Queen Dana I, thus also being raised in Copenhagen. Laila and her brothers grew up in apartments within Amalienborg Palace, surrounded by Royalty. Her mother was the royal one in their briefly small family of four. She'd married Frederick de Forest - a commoner like no other - after years of dating. Laila had, as a matter of fact, been the honeymoon baby, alongside with twin brother Christen. Born just three minutes and forty five seconds prior to her brother, Laila is set to become the Queen of Denmark once her mother and father pass on. The line of succession after her goes Prince Christen, Prince Felix and Prince Alexander, followed by her mother's brothers and sisters. Although there's proof of magic from her mother's side of the family, it isn't apparent until Laila's grandmother's great grandmother. It skipped some generations, not manifesting until 2029 during one of the rare family dinners including her grandparents, the King and Queen. Unable to reach her teacup (she had an odd obsession with them, don't ask), she was able to make it sort of gravitate towards her, until it was close enough for her to take. Her grandfather bore witness of it and instantly knew what had happened. As King, it sort of was his duty to know all about Denmark, including the magical society that was rooted in the Wilderness, tucked away from every other no-maj's eyes. Thus, the job to inform his daughter, son-in-law and granddaughter of her magical heritage fell on him. He did so, over lunch, right before a meeting with the Minister. Though his credibility was questioned to some extent, it was the King - it was nobody's right to question him, at least outside Parliament. It was easy to believe him, especially with the proof and evidence he provided to his direct descendants. Meetings were coordinated, visits were scheduled, and the magical and non-magical communities' ties suddenly strengthened. The reality of Laila having magic was settling - and it was settling fast. She'd soon be off to magic. The time that was supposed to have been spent taking classes on royal etiquette and all was suddenly split, to fit in her new lessons on the magical society. She was the princess, one who'd eventually become Queen. If she's going to govern both communities, she'd better begin to learn now, before it's too late. It was, as a matter of fact, relatively easy for Laila to catch on to everything she was taught. While she didn't learn magic hands-on due to laws preventing it, she did learn of the history behind the world of magic, its wars and its most influencing people. She was taught about Dumbledore, Grindelwald, Voldemort, Harry Potter, the key figures throughout the histories. She was taught about the schools of magic that existed and how each government worked. It was boring, you know, learning all of that but not learning any actual magic. The closest thing to magic she got was learning how to control it, manipulate it so it wouldn't show publicly. She mastered how to control her emotions, thus mastering her control over her bursts of magic. Luckily, Laila was set to attend Durmstrang, a special exception to the blood status rule. It was located in Scandinavia and it was easy for her to return to the Castle, should need be. She was accessible by the royal family of Denmark. However, news of its dark origins came to light. The Highmaster himself was known to dabble in the dark arts. While there was some comfort in knowing that the school was relatively safe, it wasn't an environment a princess should be at, much less one who will likely one day sit on the throne, after her parents' demise. Dana and Frederick then began to look into the rest of the schools, this time being more thorough in their research. They personally visited the schools - it wasn't every day a royal couple visited. The visits were useful, though, because the time to make a decision came soon enough, and Laila had to be sent to a school of magic. Dana and Frederick chose Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While it wasn't close to home, it was the safest school there was, and their best bet for their daughter to have a good magical education. Despite not receiving an acceptance letter from there due to her nationality, the school was willing to make an exception for her, thus granting Laila a new beginning. She's at Ilvermorny now, as a WIP first year. She misses her family more than you'd think, all the etiquette classes and the lessons of wizarding history... but it seems there's little she may do, for the next couple of years or so. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Her FC is Raffey Cassidy. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) No-Maj Born; Emelie de Forest; Royal family of Denmark 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) 6) What year is your character in? First OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 5/0 Pukwudgie and Horned Serpent have chosen Laila. Please bold her house choice. αяє ωє тнє ¢уηι¢αℓ уσυтн? (talk) 15:17, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Category:Sorted